The subject matter described herein generally relates to the World Wide Telecom Web (WWTW) which consists of interconnected voice applications (called VoiceSites) that can be accessed by a regular phone call.
The World Wide Web (WWW) enabled quick and easy information dissemination and brought about fundamental changes to various aspects of life. However, a very large number of people, mostly in developing regions, are still untouched by this revolution. Compared to personal computers (PCs), the primary access mechanism to WWW, mobile phones have made a phenomenal penetration into this population segment. Low cost of ownership, the simple user interface consisting of a small keyboard, limited menu and voice-based access contribute to the success of mobile phones. However, apart from basic voice communication, these people are not able to exploit the benefits of information and services available to WWW users.
A user can access the WWTW and interact with a VoiceSite thereof through speech. This is particularly useful in developing regions where Internet penetration is low and phone penetration is high. Since the WWTW can be accessed through a standard phone instrument (for example, voice only), individuals not equipped with high-end electronic devices such as PCs or smart phones can access the WWTW.